Im gonna be the man that comes home to you
by screamingknight
Summary: Snafu get's a letter during his time in war and it's from the love of his life. The one who he ended it with so she could have a better life. Sanfu/Oc
1. The letter

**A/n: So yet again I am writing another fic without finishing my others but what kind of writer would I be without doing so. So here is a Snafu/OC piece. there will be more. This is completely themed around the notebook. Except the fact that her parents just want there daughter to be happy. And her fiance is gonna get physical. {Snafu will fight for his lady dont worry.}**

* * *

Woman jumped onto men, children getting hugged sobbing at the familiar face they haven't seen for awhile. And then there stood Melinda York. The northern girl. She scanned the faces of all the curly haired men. Anyone with a smug smirk on their face. He wasn't there. Finally she stopped straining her neck trying to look over the crowd and found an officer of the Marines.  
"His name is Merriell Shelton. I believe he was suppose to come today...Or at least show his face." She held her letter close to her her chest. The one she wanted to give him. Something she knew would set things straight between them. Telling Merriell how she really felt about him. Telling Merriell that she was engaged to another.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, all men that didn't arrive today are being shipped out to china...Or they're ya' know. They gone'a help get the Japs out." He gave the tiny girl an apologetic smile.  
"Oh...I see. Thank you for your help. Um, by any chance do you think you could send this to him. I don't know his patch number, but he lives in Louisiana. New Orleans. That's where we met." She chuckled to her was rambling. She gulped. "If you can't I'll under stand if you can't-"  
"No, no. I'll make sure it get's to him right away ma'am." The soldier took the letter her hands gently and smiled at her. He tucked it away carefully in his military coat.  
She nodded a thank you and turned away. She decided to walk home. Back to her fathers house. One that he bought after Merriell enlisted. He did it thinking Merreill would die during the war. It was the same house Merriell and Melinda broke up two years earlier. That night he announced he enlisted. She was shocked at first but was confident enough that he would make it. It wasn't until her father and mother started making comments and asking questions about the future and what would happen if he were to die. He left the dinner table she ran after him and it seemed like her life was being torn apart as they argued. And as the tears fell from her face he drove off of the large drive way that lead to the too big mansion.  
That memory ached her heart. Her only wish was for them to keep in contact, but she had got not one letter from him since the war had started. She knew it sounded selfish, wanting him to contact her even though he was risking his life to make sure everyone in America was safe (and the fact that they weren't even together anymore). But she knew Merriell, and Merriell A. Shelton would never back down.  
Now two years have past. She was older, engaged to a man, and was going to move to California after the marriage to have children and be a housewife. Nothing was going to stop her. She loved her fiance. Edward C. Johnson. He served in the National Guard, keeping the coast lines safe of course. His father had money and now Edward was in college, studying to be a lawyer. He spoke proper english and everyone loved him. But he was no Merriell Shelton.  
That damn Cajun man could always put the stupidest grin on Melinda's face after a fight. He was the first to call her 'Lindy', the first to give her those stupid butterflies that the girls back home use to talk about, the first to kiss her lips so full of need and love that it literally brought tears to her eyes. When ever they were together it felt as if no one was around, just the two of them against the world. And that's how it was for awhile. The summer was long. Long enough for her to fall in love. Long enough to show Melinda what she really wanted in life. Damn that Merriell Shelton.  
As Melinda walked she remembered the smooth Cajun accent whispering in her ear on the fourth of July. That was the first night they both had said 'I love you'. For it came out as a clumsy mumble. "love ya'..." was all he could muster out. She could feel her eyes sting. She took one deep breath and walked faster. No need to lose your cool now. The damn fool would be alright. He survived on battle he could survive another. Well a clean up as some of the other soldiers had said, whatever the hell that meant.  
Melinda York held her head high. She was changed woman. Not one to cry over the past. No crying over 'puppy love' as her mother put it. She was strong.

* * *

Snafu stared at the picture that he kept hidden in his helmet. His calloused thumb worked over the full smile. He could imagine those lips in color. Painted a reddish pink. Not to broad like the other girls but pretty enough to catch his attention. She had curly hair too. Brown with hints of red. Her eyes weren't a light shade of anything. They were also brown, but bright with life. Oh yes, Melinda Harley York was a beautiful one. She didn't have that typical blonde hair blue eyes look. Nope, she was the complete opposite. She wasn't thin too. But curvy with a narrow waist. And short too. Sometimes he use to rest his chin on the top of her head while his arms wrapped around her waist.  
He tucked the picture back into the lining of his helmet. He was sure as hell not going to let some jap find it if he was shot dead. They would probably violate his picture of Lindy if they found it. He blew out some smoke from his nose and ran a hand throw his tangled hair.  
"What's wrong with you?" It was Eugene Sledge to break the silence. Snafu looked at the Alabama boy from the corner of his eye.  
His lips turned at the corner. "Nothin' ya' gotta worry 'bout, Sledgehammer. Just some thinkin' 'bout back home. Dont ya' ever think 'bout what everyones doin'?"  
Sledge nodded. "Always."  
"Then that's exactly what's wrong." Snafu leaned back onto a nearby tree trunk. The damn break up was the only thing that kept him from not swimming home and kissing her all over until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Got mail boys!"  
Snafu and Sledge didn't budge when to letters were dropped onto their laps. Snafu did raise an eyebrow. No one really wrote him. They were annoyed that he would never write back, he was too busy killing Japs. Snafu nearly jumped out of his boots when he saw the name at the returning address.  
Melinda H. York.  
Sledge noticed the little jump. "Sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Everythin's peachy..." He practically ripped the envelope open and read the neatly handwritten words.

_My dearest Merriell,_  
_I have no words to say how much my heart is missing you. The amount of time I spend thinking about you frightens me. And as I write this my heart hammers in my chest at how you would react if I told you I am engaged to another. _  
_His name is Edward Johnson. He's studying to be a lawyer, you probably do not care who he is, but I want you to know I am in good hands. I have always been in good hands. Even with you._  
_I remember that time you brought me to the swimming hole. That was the first time I have ever stripped down in front of a man. I was so embarrassed. But you made me feel as if I was a goddess. Your goddess. And you my crazy Cajun man. Who loved to gamble and smoke. _  
_If you are up for talking I will be in New Orleans in the old house every summer for three years. I will postpone the wedding. _  
_I know how it sounds. Like Im putting my life on hold to just talk to you, but I'm not. I do not want to live my life with regret and thinking about what if. I'de rather fight for something that never would have worked then give up on something that could have. _  
_I fell hard for you Merriell. And I cant say I care what anyone thinks, I loved you._  
_ Yours truly,_  
_ Melinda 'Lindy' York._

Snafu felt his heart twist. He starred at the words. Her words. Something she wrote to him.  
She still cared. But she was postponing her life for him. But it was for him. He didn't know how to feel. The love of his life wrote him at wore.  
He quickly folded the crisp white paper and tucked it into the same hole he made for the picture. He placed the helmet on his head and flicked some ash of the tp of his cigarette. His rushed movement got some looks from his buddies.  
That day Snafu promised himself something. He would not let himself die. Not this war. He would go back to New Orleans. He will wait for the winter to end and he will get his girl.


	2. Reunited

**A/N: This chapter is NSFW. Enjoy. Snafu/OC. **

**Oh I must say this is Snafu who is a little deranged. So if he gets a little creepy that's just because he is.**

* * *

Melinda leaned on her kitchen wall waiting for the person on the other side of the line to start speaking.  
"Hello?" Tried again. Nothing. "Look I think you may have the wrong number sorry." She was just about to hang up the phone when she heard the voice she never thought of hearing from again.  
"What been 'bout five years 'n ya' don't wanna talk ta me." It was the lazy Cajun drawl that caught her attention.  
"Merriell?" She whispered.  
"She could hear him swallow and take a breath.  
"Lindy." Was all he said. She could imagine his eyes low. Her friend Pearl always said he had night eyes. A pair that were only meant for the bedroom. The pair that were full of life the last time she saw him.  
"You still have my number?" She smacked her forehead. What a stupid thing t say.  
He chuckled. "Yes I do. I memorized. Could never forget 'bout it. Even if it was a million years. I never forget it."  
Heart constricted and her eyes stung. There was an annoying lump in her throat. "That's nice to hear." Her voice was quiet as she slid into the stool next to her.  
They both stayed quiet in an awkward silence. What were they to say?  
He was the first to break the silence. "Can I take a drive ta see ya'? Know it's 'bout an hour drive and it's late, but..." He trailed off.  
She smiled at his attempt to be a gentlemen. Merriell Shelton was no gentlemen. He was never afraid to call her a pain in his ass.  
"Sure." Melinda's breath caught in her throat.  
"I'll see ya' bout an hour then." Before she could change her mind the line went dead.  
She rushed up the stairs to the bathroom and quickly undressed. She would be damned if she let her old flame call her smelly and such. After the scolding shower she jumped out and picked the right outfit for making a man miss a girl. First a simple white lace slip, that of course goes under the dress. Then, a dark purple sleeveless dress. It had pretty lilac buttons and a belt that tied at her side. It wasn't one of those little girl dress, no. This dress hugged her womanly curves that would make Merriell A. Shelton drop to his knees and thank God himself he's getting to see her again. She threw on a thin gold necklace that could pass as a choker, and the gold flower clip on earrings. The whole outfit was finished off with lilac Mary-Jane heals. She spritzed some  
She kept her makeup simple. A quick sweep of mascara and a little lip stain and she was fine.  
For the next ten minutes she paced her family room. Her hands started to sweat and it started getting harder to breath, like the walls were closing in on her. The lump in her throat broke off into her chest and made her shake.  
How will he look after five years? How will he act? Will he even want her? Is he just coming over to say his final goodbye? If he was she would be fine with that. She needed closure. She needed for him to say he didn't want to be with her.  
She opened her fridge and got out the lemonade. Her nanny Etta always said to keep a guest refreshed. And she was to be the perfect hostess if she were to marry and be a housewife. What she wanted to do was to lay two glasses on the kitchen table. What happened was the glasses slipped and broke into about five pieces at her feet. She starred at them. What in Gods name was wrong with her. He was only coming over to talk. She took a deep breath and bolted onto her porch.  
Her heart stopped at the sight of a black town car stopping in her driveway. She stood as still as a statue. One that forgot to breath. One that probably had a stupid look on her face.  
He looked different that was certain. Older. Mature. He stepped out of the town car and all Melinda could hope for was that she wasn't sweating like a fat man. He stopped walking about two feet away from course he was smoking. But the cigarette was now a nub that he threw onto the ground. He starred at her. His blue eyes were still the same shade. As was his hair. His height. His bedroom eyes. All the same. He did in fact looked a bit more bulky and tan. She didn't mind. He actually looked better that way.  
Melinda gulped. Here he was. Looking at her like she was the only one alive left. Like she was his savior. She squirmed under his gaze.  
He took two long strides up the stares causing Melinda to back up. He kept taking slow steps. Pushing her back into the house. No words were spoken, but there eyes never left each others. Her back hits the wall of the dining room. He towers over her. The rush of panic fills her. Merriell Shelton was not here to talk at all. No. He was here to take back what was his. The thing another man tried to borrow. He was there to show the woman he towered over how much he really missed her. How much he could never ever live without her. He was there to claim her. To make her see he would wait billions and billions of years to wait for her.  
His calloused hands cupped her cheeks. Her lips quivered and eyes watered. He laid his forehead onto hers. He was taking her in. She was no girl. She was a woman of highest possible beauty. No one could compare to her. No one could make Merriell's heart tighten and jump back flips like her. He caught the first tear with his thumb. Swiping it away. They still did not speak a word, fearing the moment would be ruined.  
Snafu leaned down and brushed his lips onto hers. A gentle kiss. His fingers found there was into her hair pulling her face closer to his. Smashing there lips harder onto each others. She whimpered and grabbed his forearms, trying to balance herself. He broke away for a second just to move his head and crush his lips back onto hers. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip begging for them to open. She did. He deepened the kiss. Her hands found his chest, his neck, then his hair. His soft dark hair. The one she missed to stroke. She tugged gingerly on it until he broke away. She was crying now. Laughing also. Laughing at how natural the kiss felt. How beautiful it felt. He chuckled too.  
As the tears streamed down her face he would take them away with his thumbs. She kissed the palm of his hands.  
Still no words. There was so much to say.  
Snafu shrugged off his sports coat and threw it onto the ground. Lindy kept her hands on his chest. She was bitting her lip as well. She had to know she was driving him absolutely crazy. She just had to.  
He kissed her again. This time with filled with lust and want. His hands worked on her belt then her buttons. He needed to have her.  
She worked on his buttons as well. Something so mundane seemed to be trivia for Melinda. Her sweaty fingers made it hard for her to work with them. Merriell seemed to notice and just ripped his shirt making Lindy start to giggle. He grabbed her face and wrestled his tongue with hers. Her dress was dropped to the floor and his undershirt was swiftly taken off.  
He place both hands on either side of her head on the wall. His forehead on hers once more. She gently touched his chin with one hand and the other rested on his bare chest. His strong chest. He hesitated to kiss her neck and then settled on her shoulder. He maneuvered down to her collarbone and then to the hollow of her throat. His teeth grazed the soft skin before his tongue licked a trail to the side of neck and up to her ear lobe. She trembled in his arms. She never felt so excited. So heated.  
"Merriell." She whimpered. She scratched at his chest without any thought about it. It earned her a deep throaty chuckle.  
Snafu's pant's got tighter. Her voice was like honey. Better in person then over the phone. Something that could make a man weak. He came back out from the crook of her neck and looked into her big brown eyes. He took a step back and sighed. She was so petite. Nothing like the tall lanky girls that served him lemonade. Not like the ones on the train. Her eyes were innocent. Her body was innocent. And he was going to damage it for any guy trying to steal her away.  
Were was this Edward Johnson now. Why wasn't he here making sure his fiance was being faithful. If he was Edward he would always have eyes on Melinda. Especially if he knew she came all the way to New Orleans from the Big apple just to see an old flame.  
Thank god he wasn't Edward. Snafu was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. Who gave a fuck if she was promised to another. She was his first. She came back to see him and no one else.  
Before Melinda could talk Snafu grabbed her by the wait and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. She squealed and bent her knees. "You are mad!" She laughed.  
"Only for ya'." He finally spoke out. "You git me mad." His hand came down on her tight ass making her jerk and giggle.  
He burst into the first room he could find. It looked as if it was the biggest one. Presumably her parents room. He smirked to himself. Good. He would fuck their daughter in their room. The man that was 'unworthy' of her. He plopped her onto the bed with a grunt and crawled on top of her. His knees on either side of her waist. Her hands were back on his chest. The chest that didn't seem to stop fucking moving. He looked down on her. The way her brown hair fanned out on the white comforter. No. He wasn't going to fuck her. He was going to make love to her.  
He bent his elbows to touch his lips to hers once more. He pecked over and over again until her hands met his belt. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her face was flushed. Timid. One corner of his lips shifted up and he worked on taking off her slip.  
By the time they both were fully naked they were panting. At least she seemed to be. The poor girl looked as if she was catching a panic attack.  
"You a'right?" Snafu kept a comfortable distance between their naked bodies.  
She nodded. "Just dandy."  
Snafu wasn't sure if she was. He kissed her chin then her forehead. "We don't have ta if ya' don't want ta'." He whispered. His Louisiana drawl was soft.  
His eyes went wide when she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. He couldn't help but laugh.  
"Gittin' bold on me now. I think I like ya' like that." His hands found her ass.  
"Shut it." She whispered.  
Snafu moaned at the sight of the dark curls in between her legs. He waited years to see his Lindy like this. Ready for him. Something she use to always make excuses for back when they were teenagers. Always said she would wait for marriage.  
His hand found the dark curls making Lindy tremble on top of him. He found her clit before pushing gently on to it. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her onto her back once more.  
"Let me know if I hurt ya'." He whispered into her ear.  
She nodded. Snafu put one hand on the side of her head to balance himself. The other on her stomach. He positioned himself at her entrance. His heart thudded hard. Her manicured nails dug into his shoulders. She gave him one nod before he eased himself into her. First the tip. He groaned at the sudden heat. Now the shaft. He felt her tense up. Her breathing became ragged. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders. He grunted. His head rested on the crook of her neck as he pushed even farther into her. He was balls deep by the time he finally looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight. Her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip. He smoothed away some hair that cluttered her face.  
"Hey." His lips met hers. "Look at me." He pecked her again.  
Slowly her eyes opened. They were watery.  
"Im sorry..." He whispered on her lips. "...Does it hurt?"  
She nodded. "A little." She breathed out. Lindy gave Snafu a small smile. "It's fine." She shivered. "You can start moving." She entangled her fingers in his hair.  
He nodded and gently thrusted in and out of her, watching her expression to make sure she never winced. She was tight, really tight. As if she was waiting for him and only him.  
Her pants turned into quiet whimpers and moans. Snafu snapped his hips into her making her throw back her head in ecstasy. She lifted her body into his.  
"Merriell..." She chanted.  
He smirked to himself and kept up his pace. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and the sound of the bed creaking. Lindy scratched at Snafu's back. Making long welts crisscross. A thin sheen of sweat covered his chest and forehead. He used all his strength into thrusting into Melinda.  
He wanted her, all of her. He wanted her to cum over and over again until her voice was hoarse from screaming. Until all she thought about was him.  
Mine. He thought. All of ya' is mine.  
She lifted her chest into his in sweet agony. Her body clung to his as he rolled them both over until he was on his back. He was lucky they didn't fall off the bed and onto the floor. They both stopped and starred into each others eyes.  
He was so strong. So guttural and strong. His shoulders were broader. His stomach tight. He would be classified as a field worker. Especially with such an unusual tan. She traced his collarbone before moving slowly on him. He gritted his teeth, willing himself not to just start thrusting up into her.  
This went on for awhile. Both of them rolling over so they could both top. The skin on skin contact caused friction, only making the ride an even better one. The last roll was to the floor. Snafu's back hit it hard and he grunted in pain.  
"Oh my god. Are you alright!?" The sheets of the bed went with them.  
"Been better." He laughed before pulling her into a kiss and bucking his hips up.  
She moved against him until she felt her stomach tighten up. Her heart felt as if it was about to explode. All her worries were erased at that moment. She didn't care about her fiance. Her parents. Or what might come of this night. Nothing could take her away from her Merriell Shelton. Nothing. It was the sweetest feeling. The one that made lovers come back for more and more.  
She didn't cry out. She wasn't loud at all. Instead she made such a small whimper. It was his name that left her lips. A sound he could get use to. Something he wanted to hear everynight for the rest of his life.  
It wasn't long before Snafu followed. He thrusted one last time into her and let his head fall back onto the wooden floors. She fell onto his chest. They both breathing hard.  
This was it. There was no taken anything back anymore. Melinda cheated on her fiance with the love of her life. She could never undo such a thing. And she didn't care. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his rushed heart beats. Yes, this was her Merriell.


End file.
